


i'll suck your venom out

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Minseok can hear above the white noise in his ears is Lu Han’s panting as he rolls over belly up, wet splotch darkening the fabric of his briefs. Minseok’s mouth goes dry, his throat clicking as he swallows, “...did you just…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll suck your venom out

**Author's Note:**

> written november 2013

It was easy to miss at first, which is probably why it took Minseok so long to notice. He gets so covered in sweat when they’re on stage he’s not usually concerned with the state of anyone else’s appearance and Lu Han usually isn’t that much more well off than him, fluffed hair sticking to his forehead in lank tendrils.

Lu Han keeps reaching for him when they’re to the side of the stage, Minseok thinks he’s playing for the fans and dances out of his reach with a grin every time Lu Han makes a grab for his shirttail or wrist. But it doesn’t stop when they’re loaded in the van back to the dorm, Lu Han’s hands clenching and unclenching until his head thunks onto Minseok’s shoulder. Dramatics are something Lu Han pulls off well so Minseok is halfway to rolling his eyes towards the window until he feels the heat burning into his skin through the layers of his stage costume.

Minseok says his name gently, barely audible over the hum of the motor but Lu Han startles, eyes glazed like he’d zoned out completely. He makes a noise in his throat that sounds thick and cottony, then, “Wha.. it’s no...nothing. I’m fine.” Which obviously means the complete opposite, Minseok raises his eyebrows at him and doesn’t reply that he hadn’t asked.

Minseok knows Lu Han isn’t a child so if he wants to suffer this out it’s on him. He wraps a hand around Lu Han’s shoulder as they pile into the dorm, Lu Han making a choked off noise at the contact, shielding Lu Han from the others as casually as possible. Joonmyun and Zitao tend to be more nagging when someone isn’t taking care of themselves but, judging by the tenting in Lu Han’s pants Minseok’s doesn't think anyone else has noticed yet, that’s not what Lu Han needs right now.

He leads Lu Han to the room he shares with their absent manager and Lu Han goes along with it, doesn’t seem like he has the strength to do anything but follow to where Minseok’s hands are leading him. Minseok lays a palm low on Lu Han’s stomach to steady him as he nearly topples through the doorway and Lu Han’s whole body shudders at the touch, the thin cotton of his shirt sticking damply to his skin.

He says Minseok’s name on broken whine, throat sounding raw and working up and down too fast and that’s when Minseok realizes this might be something different, not some weird reaction to exhaustion or adrenaline. Minseok eases him down onto his bed and it’s not long before Lu Han’s wriggling out of his clothes, shirt getting caught around his head as he struggles until Minseok tugs helpfully at the hem.

Lu Han’s chest is flushed a light pink down his collarbones, standing out more prominent from his labored breathing. When Lu Han’s fingers start to scrabble at the fastening of his jeans Minseok has the faint thought that maybe he should getting one of the others, getting help, because he’s pretty sure he has no idea what’s happening or what he’s supposed to be doing. But making sure Lu Han doesn’t hurt himself wrestling out of his clothes is probably a start.

Lu Han's down to his briefs when he rolls onto his belly, spreading himself out like the cool of the sheets is helping, if only momentarily. Then his hips are moving, tiny jerky little movements that would be barely noticeable if it weren’t for the guttural noises Lu Han makes with them. “Lu Han,” Minseok says, putting a knee on the side of the mattress to lean over, _Lu Han_.” He doesn’t completely know what the intent of his hand reaching out is, maybe to press it against Lu Han’s forehead in a pointless gesture, Minseok can almost feel the feverish heat radiating from Lu Han’s body from here. But as soon as he strokes his knuckles down the side of his temple Lu Han’s seizing up, the sound of his breathing going hitchy and his hips stuttering before stilling.

The only thing Minseok can hear above the white noise in his ears is Lu Han’s panting as he rolls over belly up, wet splotch darkening the fabric of his briefs. Minseok’s mouth goes dry, his throat clicking as he swallows, “...did you just…?”

But Lu Han starts to writhe again. “Minseok,” he keens, reaching for Minseok’s wrist and Minseok let’s him have it, brain hazy. Let’s Lu Han tug him onto the bed, Lu Han’s skin scorching and dewy under him.

-

It’s enough at first, for Lu Han, just to have Minseok’s hands on him. Petting soothingly up under his ribs and down past the curves of his knees, Lu Han comes a part. Minseok doesn’t know what else to do for him than be there, would give him his hands and mouth and whatever Lu Han needs of him.

This is new for them, almost terrifyingly, but not wholly inadvertent. Lu Han’s hands have always lingered too long on the small of Minseok’s back and Minseok’s always leant into it more than he’d probably admit.

But Minseok never thought the first time he’d have his fingers curled around the length of Lu Han’s cock, fingers flexing into him with the poor excuse for slick they’d found at his bedside, would be with Lu Han moaning like he’s in pain, before Minseok’s even kissed him properly. Lu Han begs for him between his legs so prettily, the voice in Minseok’s head telling him everything’s going too fast, to _slow down_ , dies down when Lu Han reaches for him, clasping a hand at Minseok’s hip and tugging them together.

He can still see _Lu Han_ through his glazed eyes though, acting petulant and kicking at Minseok’s thigh to cover for the way his cheeks are burning, both from the the need and the embarrassment of being so _needy_. “Please just… just,” Minseok is on his arms over Lu Han as he whines and grips Minseok by the base to press the head of him where Lu Han’s body is open and greedy.

Minseok sinks into him on one excruciating push, but before they’re even pressed flush Lu Han is spurting up his tummy, body locking up around Minseok and curling in around itself. Minseok makes hushing noises and holds himself still even though his thighs tremble from it, waiting to see what Lu Han needs of him, Lu Han’s cock still ruddy and swollen against the mess on his belly.

Lu Han starts making hesitant little movements and Minseok think’s he’s trying to struggle out from under him at first and goes to pull away, thinking Lu Han’s body’s been pushed too far. But Lu Han only mewls and hooks a hand to the back of Minseok’s neck to tug him back down. And Minseok realizes Lu Han’s rocking against him, pulling him closer.

Lu Han’s leg folds against the small of Minseok’s back as Minseok bends the other one back under the knee and fucks into him, pressing his chest against Lu Han’s as Lu Han clutches at him so they're connected by skin all over. Lu Han's hips tilt restlessly, trying to rut up against Minseok’s stomach while his head lolls back and forth. The tendon’s in Lu Han’s neck strain and Minseok lays his mouth to them soothingly, kissing down to the hollow of Lu Han’s throat as he feels Lu Han’s cock kick dry between them.

-

It gets to be too much for Lu Han’s body, they go round after round until Lu Han’s cock is raw and he winces when Minseok strokes him then whines for the touch back in turn. So Minseok gets him off with his fingers massaging through the mess Minseok’s left inside of him. He eases out when Lu Han groans that it’s too much, body spasming, and lays kisses to the soft skin of Lu Han’s thighs and under his belly button as he waits for Lu Han to find his breathing.

When Minseok’s hard again against the sheets Lu Han tugs him up over where he’s splayed and fucked out, sucks the tip of Minseok’s cock into his mouth where he’s hanging heavy between his legs. Minseok fucks his throat in hesitant little pushes like that, not sure this could be helping, but as he cards the sweaty hair off Lu Han’s temple it’s almost like he can see the haze thinning in Lu Han’s half lidded eyes, Lu Han gripping the backs of his thighs desperately.

-

They wake up disgustingly stuck together, the sheets under them still damp. Minseok’s eyes open to Lu Han looking anxious and unsure, trying to ease himself away from Minseok like he doesn’t want to but wants to be the first one to do it for his own dignity.

“Hey,” Minseok murmurs, stroking a hand down the skin of Lu Han’s side and over his hip. On the other side of what feels like a fever dream, Lu Han’s skin looks pale against the stark bruises Minseok’s mouth left. “Are you okay?”

Lu Han doesn’t answer but a tiny shiver racks through him and Minseok frowns in concern but then Lu Han’s choking out, “Yes. Yes, I’m alright.” And burying his face into a pillow.

Minseok shifts closer up on his elbow and nudges at him until Lu Han peaks out hesitantly. “Good because we’re going to have to burn these sheets after breakfast,” and ducks in to catch the surprised laughter spilling from Lu Han’s lips with his own.


End file.
